Hiest
by BookDragon28
Summary: The Librarians can’t steal the bracelet of Persephone. So they turn to the people who can; Leverage.


"It's a closed network system I can't hack it," Jones said as they stumbled back into the annex after failing to get the bracelet.

"You're the 'Greatest Thief in the World' your supposed to be good at breaking into vaults," Eve Baird growled.

"No one can break into a Steranko vault. The American Pentagon calls it overkill. And it only got better since the Wakefield building had an employee try to steal from their vault. Then there's also the security guards and the burn room surrounding the vault."

"So you can't get in?" Cassandra asked.

"No one can. To even attempt we would need three people," Baird and Cassandra looked at their small group of four not understanding," We need someone to hack the servers and stay connected, someone to break into the vault, and someone to keep the guards busy if need be. We don't have that."

Stone shifted, "You look like you have an idea Stone," Baird said looking at him.

"Not an idea per say, but I do know a guy." Stone said while gathering his things.

"You know a guy that can break in? You?" Jones asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you guys comin' or what?" Stone asked as he walked towards the front door.

The rest of the team scrambled after him. "Why don't we use the back door?" Cassandra asked when she caught up.

"This isn't a guy you're going to want to stumble out of no where around, Cassie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Bridgeport Brewpub how many in your party?" The cheery hostess asked.

"Four."

"Follow me." Once they were seated the hostess left.

"Why are we at a bar?" Baird asked. Stone was about to answer as the waitress came.

"Hello, my name is Amy I will be your server this evening. Can I get you some drinks? Oh, hello Jacob you haven't been in for a while." Amy said.

"Work has been busy lately. Say, are the owners in?"

"They are but they're busy since it's the dinner rush. I'll tell them you're here but it might be a while before they can talk. Do you want to eat something while you're waiting?"

"Just get us four of the appetizers."

"Sure thing." With that Amy left.

"Are you a regular here or something?" Jones asked while looking at the drink menu.

"Or something."

"Hey look they have a drink called Thief Juice. It's like it was made for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours had passed since the group had arrived at the brewpub and the most exciting thing to happen was Ezekiel finding out that the description for Thief Juice was actually quite literal, it was a mouth crime.

Eight thirty rolled around and a group of earlier partiers stumbled in and started to cause a ruckus harassing female patrons by the bar. Baird began to stand up to interfere when Stone put a hand on her arm. "Just wait you don't want to miss the show." As Baird sat down confused; she looked around and noticed that while most of the patrons were looking at the group with disgust or irritation a few were actually looking on the scene with... was that amusement?

After the wait staff had tried to escort the men outside one of them, Amy, walked to the kitchen door and called, "Sir we have a situation!" It only took a few seconds for a man in a chef's coat to walk out. They were stunned, neither Baird, nor Jones, nor Cassandra were prepared to see a man that was completely identical to Jacob Stone right down to the southern charm.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I don't think these ladies want to talk to you and I would like you to leave and stop disrupting my business." The men just laughed.

"We don't have to listen to you. This piss poor bar ain't good enough for you to turn us away." One of the men slurred.

"Now you see that wasn't called for. I put a lot of time into that menu and my friend had me put a in great deal of effort to make this place nice for the community now get your drunk asses out while I'm still being nice," the chef drawled.

"Piss off," the man said spitting on the chef's jacket. The chef's face grew dark at the disrespect before giving a swift uppercut to the man.

The fight didn't last very long. Actually it was over in a laughably short amount of time. Before long the men were roughly escorted out of the bar into two police cars that showed up quickly, almost supernaturally fast. The chef was then back in the kitchen before any of the three of them could get over their surprise.

"Is it just me or are there two Stones?" Ezekiel asked his mouth hanging open.

"I saw him too," Cassandra replied her eyes wide.

"Stone what the hell is going on."

Stone sighed. "That would be who we are here to see. That's my brother, Elliot Spencer."

"I know that name. How do I know that name?" Beard began muttering.

"Well he's wanted by most national and international police agencies." Jacob as helpfully and watched as everything clicked in her mind and her hand spasmed toward her holster.

"Elliot Spencer, one of the most effective special forces agent to have ever been in the military; who then turned mercenary, working almost exclusively as a high level hitter before becoming a freelance retrieval specialist. Do you know what he's done!?" Eve hissed.

"Not the specifics and I don't really care right now. He doesn't do that anymore and we need him and his team."

"And that makes everything okay?"

"No, but that isn't the issue right now. Right now we need to get the bracelet of Persephone and they can help."

"He can help? How can he do what I can't, I'm the greatest thief in the world; if I couldn't do it he and his team can't."

"Jones, have you heard of Leverage Inc.?" Stone asked.

"Enough to know I want to stay away." Stone gave him a look. "Leverage is a group of the best conmen to have ever existed. They usually go after people that have committed corporate malpractice, insurance fraud, and white collar crimes."

"Yep, and we are currently sitting in their headquarters." Stone took a swig from his cup.


End file.
